


Your scent

by stupidnephlim



Series: Mpreg Malec [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: The baby is missing his papa.





	

Alec sighed, he was very bored. Being pregnant meant he couldn't work, since he was on maternity leave, so he had to sit at home all day. He looked around their apartment and saw that it was rather messy, so Alec got up and decided to do something instead of just sit around. He put on some music and wobbled his way around the apartment, cleaning up the place.  
He was sat on he sofa, watching TV, whilst folding clothes, when his phone pinged. He reached for it and saw it was a message from Magnus.

  
_**Hey baby. I'm going to be late today. –MB [17:40]** _

_**  
Okay. –AL [17:41]** _

  
Alec was slightly disappointed, because he missed his alpha. But Magnus was the owner of the club Pandemonium. So Alec knew that work was Important too. After folding all his and Magnus’s clothes he wobbled his way to their room to put the clothes in their designated places.

  
Alec sat down onto their bed and suddenly felt very tired, so he laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. But he wasn't asleep for long, as the baby kept moving around and disturbing Alec from his slumber. Alec mindlessly reached out for Magnus, who always made times like these better, but was met by the empty cold side of the bed. He huffed in frustration, and got up, he walked into their walk in closet and chose his favourite jumper of Magnus’s. In this jumper his alpha’s scent was the strongest, he had started to wear it since it calmed him and the baby. After putting on the jumper, he climbed back into bed and tried to sleep.

  
But the baby would still not give up. “I miss him too.” He whispered, as he pat his stomach. He gently rubbed his stomach to make the baby sleepy, and for a while it worked so they both fell asleep.

  
***  
Magnus hated that he had extra work to do, and was late coming home. But some guy at the club had caused havoc, so Magnus had to stay and deal with that. He quietly walked across the hall and walked into their bedroom, and saw Alec murmuring in his sleep. Magnus smiled and quickly changed his clothes. He went to get a glass of water, and when he came back Alec was tossing and turning, whilst calling out Magnus’s name. At first Magnus thought that his omega was having a nightmare but as Magnus observed closely, he saw that Alec had a protective hand on his stomach. Alec only did that, in his sleep when the baby was moving around too much.

  
Magnus crawled Into bed, and Alec immediately sensed Magnus’s body, so he snuggled up beside his alpha. “Your home.” Alec whispered, with his face mushed in Magnus’s neck.  
“Yeah. Your having trouble sleeping?” Magnus asked, as he slowly slid his hand inside his jumper that Alec wore, and rubbed gentle circles on Alec’s tummy. Alec sighed as he relaxed. “Yeah, the baby was missing you. We both don't like it when we sleep without you. Not having your scent to nestle in makes us both unable to sleep.” Magnus smiled, and kissed Alec on the forehead. “Im sorry.” He whispered, but felt Alec shake his head.  
“Not your fault.” He replied.

  
“But I promise you, next time I will be home on time.” He said, and he played with Alec’s hair. Alec just hummed in response. After a while of just holding each other, sleep started to envelop them both. “Turn over,” Magnus whispered since he couldn't sleep on his back. Alec obliged and Magnus wrapped Alec up in a spooning position, placing his hand inside his jumper and over his stomach. He practically _felt_ the baby and Alec relax as Magnus cradled them both to sleep.

 


End file.
